Merry Merry my Marauders!
by whitefire23
Summary: Special Holiday oneshot. Our favorite boys are at it again! What is Christmas without a little fun? And Sirius just can't sit still. Happy Holidays!


My cute holiday fluff, from me to you. And what is better than a new and cheery story?!

* * *

Snow was softly falling outside the frosted glass panes of the infamous wizarding school called Hogwarts. White flurries were gathered around on the steep peaks and window ledges, and everything seemed to be blissfully silent and peaceful. Everyone, and everything even, seemed to be asleep within the warmth of the large stone castle. Well, that is until – 

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" (Cue birds flying away from the forest) A tall boy with long and shaggy black hair exclaimed as he flew out of his bed, the red hanging nearly falling off of the post.

He rushed over to the closets bed and ripped open the raggy red hangings. "Prongs! Wake up and smell the wiggy pudding, it's Christmas!" he basically yelled into his best friend's ear while also bouncing up and down on the bed, causing the frame to squeak incessantly.

Groggily, a head of perpetually unruly hair found its way out of the tangle of blankets surrounding the bed. He sat up in his bed after a good five minutes of struggling with the sheets, and turned to face the eager face of his good friend Sirius. "What, did Father Christmas come? And isn't it figgy pudding?" He asked while rubbing some of the sleep out of his half closed eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes and made a 'pft' sound. "Wiggy pudding, figgy pudding, they're both puddings aren't they?" With barking laugh, he rolled himself off of the bed and onto the floor.

James was halfway into completing the task of putting his glasses on, when he was suddenly hit with a heavy, small, very colorful package. "OW! What the?"

Sirius' head popped up from beside a mountain of similarly colorful packages and he had a mysterious grin plastered to his face. "Too many questions my dear friend! Looks like the jolly old man in the red suit made his rounds quite well." He told James before disappearing once again amongst the giant pile again.

Prongs was finally able to put his glasses on without suffering another small concussion before he switched his gaze to his own pile of presents. Though slightly smaller than Sirius' own pile, he had a healthy load of present of which a few tags of "to James" was legible in loopy, neat, or scratchy handwriting.

"Padfoot my friend," James questioned as he looked over to the closed hangings of Remus' and Peter's beds.

"Yea…" was the muffled reply that was owed mostly in part to the large piece of chocolate shoved into Sirius' mouth at that moment.

"Why exactly are Moony and Wormtail still asleep and dreaming of sugarplums, when they should in fact be eating them instead?" James questioned, a devilish hint coming into his voice as he felt a smirk draw on his mouth.

Padfoot suddenly adopted a similarly devilish grin and snuck over to his bedside table where a half full glass of water stood. James himself crept out of his own bed and made to quietly open the red hangings around the neatly organized bed area of Moony.

James knelt by one of Remus' ears while Sirius stood on the other side of the bed, glass of water in hand. Holding up five fingers, Prongs counted down until the grand attack. When there was only one finger left, he leaned in close to Remus' ear and whispered "Quick! Someone is breaking the rules!"

Sitting up faster than one would have ever though and knocking James to the side of the bed, Remus shouted "WHERE?" before Sirius threw the water at his face.

Sirius and James rolled on the floor howling with laughter. James stumbled his way over to where his shaggy haired friend was, still unable to gain his composure. Clapping one hand on Padfoot's back and pointing at the fuming and now drenched friend of theirs. "You…" James grabbed his chest to stop laughing for a moment. "You should have seen your face!"

For a moment, Remus looked as if he were about to make the two of them very acquainted with Nearly Headless Nick, but then he himself began to laugh, but caught himself. "That wasn't very funny, you know! If I didn't -"

"What? You would have drowned and we would have had to gotten some girl to give you CPR? That sounds like a shame to me." Sirius mocked. "Hey James, you think we could test that out sometime? Got to make sure it's a looker though, don't want some mole ridden head gear girl giving me mouth to mouth!"

As Sirius and James began discussing plans of how they might be able to drown or strangle each other, Remus pulled his wand out of his night stand and began to dry himself off with blasts of hot air that steamed up all of the windows in the dormitory.

Once he was done drying himself off, Remus turned to the two who were still in deep discussion of their plans. "At least Wormtail is at home and doesn't have to suffer through your antics."

"How rude! I am very offended? And why exactly is he at home and not spending his wonderful Christmas day with only the most wonderful person in the world?" Sirius asked Remus with his arms crossed across his chest.

Giving a 'you're-so-humble' look to Sirius, Remus turned his wand to his bed that was also soaking wet and told him, "Because, my oh so _wonderful _Padfoot, he is not celebrating Christmas. In fact, I do believe he is celebrating Chanukah right now if I am not mistaken."

James was the first to speak up this time with an incredulous look on his face. "Wormtail… is…"

"_Jewish?"_ Sirius interrupted. "And he didn't _tell _us! Why?"

Looking straight into two brown eyes, Remus answered the boy truthfully and seriously. "I'll let you think that over for a few minutes, and I am quite sure that you will come up with an answer."

Padfoot looked dumbfounded and was about to ask Moony why, but found that he had gotten up to examine his own stack of gifts, most of which looked like large and probably educational books.

"Good haul this year mates." He muttered as he also took in the size of his friend's piles.

James stood up suddenly and held out his wand. With a little swish, three small three tall mugs of butterbeer appeared out of thin air. Handing one to each of his other friends, he raised his in the air and said "Here's to a Happy Christmas, and living with Snivilous through the year without killing him. Intentionally that is."

"Cheers!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted before pulling the mugs to their lips. Remus took a small sip before putting it down, while both James and he watched Padfoot drain the mug in one go.

"-Hic- That's some good –hic- stuff man!" Sirius notified the other two, who started to laugh at their friend's incredulous feat.

Hours later, the trio sat alone in the common room, each dozing off to sleep from both the amount of food that they ate and the warmth of the fire that was slowly beginning to die out. Both James and Remus were amazed that Sirius was still conscious with the amount of butterbeer that he had consumed, although his hiccups had not stopped since early that morning.

"Hey… -hic- hey Remus…" said drunk turned to mutter.

Exhaustedly, Remus didn't even bother to move as he listened to Padfoot's drunken ramble. "What is it now Sirius?"

"I still don't –hic- know why Pete didn't tell –hic- us…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
